User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic RTP Battles of History 9-Jesus Christ vs Eminem
Well, here we go with a suggestion that used to be popular, then Macklemore came in. So, this ERtPBoH features critically acclaimed best rapper, Eminem, battling the central figure of Christianity, Jesus Christ, to see who is the BEST of the BEST. Cast Nice Peter as Jesus Christ MC Mr. Napkins as Eminem EpicLLOYD as Macklemore (cameo) The Battle Beat Marshall starts at 0:31 EPIC!!! RTP!!!! BATTLES!!!!! OF!!!!!! HISTORY!!!!!!!! JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMINEM!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!! Eminem: You've Gone Crazy if you think you can beat me, I'm the world's greatest rapper, just get back to your sheep. This is your last stand, prepare to be baptized in lava, You'll be Up In Smoke, can I get a holla? I Just Don't Give A Fuck, Still Don't Give A Fuck, That you rised from the dead, 'cause now you're out of luck. It's just The Way I Am, so Don't Approach Me, Now let's give you a Moment of Clarity, I'll run 8 Miles around you, through these raps, 'Cause I'll battle you easily Till I Collapse. It's a Farewell Discourse, of course I'll win. You betrayed your own religion! What a sin! I'll Never Forget Ya, My Buddy, but don't get jealous, You think you can win, but you really Can't Touch This. You really can't handle this epic diss, After this rap, I'll become atheist. Jesus Christ: ................ What did you say to me? Could you please repeat that? I wasn't listening. I am Jesus! I do whatever I can, Now father, please forgive me for what I'm about do to this man. You're my son. I'd expect you to behave a bit more. But what can I expect? Your music is a bore. Good Friday, I'll see you in a few years, soon. But for now, I gotta handle other bad dudes like you. I might not send you to hell if you start to behave, But right now, you're Going Nowhere, so get out of my face. Because I am the Son of the blessed! I am your Role Model. Maybe care about your career and put down the beer bottle! Now listen up, son, you're trying too hard. Your rapping is just way too Bizarre. Because your rhymes aren't worth 50 Cents! You want some tips? Here's some Blueprints. Eminem: Don't pull that God crap on me, this is my Show. You're watching over me, but You Don't Know. With raps Like That, Hell Breaks Loose One Day At A Time, I've got a whole crowd to hear my sick rhymes! All you got is your holidays, I got a bunch of songs! If you still think you can beat me, you're Dead Wrong. I'm Space Bound, you're Hell Bound, about to go down. You're not really rapping. You're just making sound. I just want you to know, you're on my hit list. Get back to your hometown, merry fucking Christmas. Go ahead, take me to hell. I'm Not Afraid. I'mma end this with a "fuck you" and have a nice day. Jesus Christ: (Restart beat at 0:31) Calm down, take a chill pill, considering your verse. Your rapping is the absolute worst! You're stupid, you're dumb, did I mention you're stupid? Cuss me out? I'll have you executed. I'm the one teaching in this battle of raps. When I'm done with you, you'll need a Relapse. Why am I rapping against you if you can't solve a simple riddle? Now if you'll excuse me, while I go and eat my Skittles. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT????? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPIC.... *angel sound* RTP *devil sound* BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!! Who won? Eminem Jesus Christ Category:Blog posts